Aftermath
by Battleaxe
Summary: The Last Battle has been fought and Won, but at a terrible cost. Shana Sedai and Azure Sedai are on the run from an army of Asha'man. M'Hael Damar Flinn leads this army and is determined to catch up to Azure.
1. The Beginning

The Wheel of time turns and ages come and go. Memories turn to legend, legends turn to myth and even myth fades as the age that spawned it comes and goes. In one Age, called the Fourth Age by some, an Age yet to come, an Age long passed, a wind rose in the Spine of the World. The wind was not the beginning, for the Wheel has no beginnings, but it was a beginning.

West ward it blew, across the charred land and city of Cairhien. Further west, the wind reached Tar Valon, where the stench of char and burning bodies filled the air.For some the wind was a blessing, bringing sweet respite from the never- ending heat of summer. For the Aes Sedai , the wind held an entirely different meaning.

Early in the War of the Ages Logain's armies had broken the Shining Walls. Using a combined force of Asha'man and soldiers he tore down the walls and took the city. The Aes Sedai fought and died for every street in Tar Valon. Logain's armies fought them all the way up to the White Tower itself. The siege lasted for over three years, Aes Sedai against Asha'man. The Amyrlin Seat, Egwene, called the hall together for what would be the last time.

"I will no longer hide, constantly wondering if it is the end. We have fought against the Asha'man for almost a year now. I do not believe that we can hold them back any longer. Our shield is failing. In about a week the shield will have failed completely."

"Mother, the shield _will_ hold. We have our best Sisters down there right now. We can hold out for at least three more years. What about our messengers to Tear and Illian?"

"Hold out for what, Daughter? No one will come to our aid. You say our best are down there? They grow weaker by the day. The Asha'man are always coming up with new ways through our defenses. We can barely repel them as it is. Tear and Illian have abandoned us. Did you forget about the trouble in Andor and Cairhien? Did you forget that the Borderlands belong to the Blight? We are on our own in this fight."

"Mother, with all due respect, what do you plan on doing? You say we cannot stay here, so where would we go?"

"I am the Amyrlin Seat. I am charged with the protection of those Aes Sedai that remain. I believe that we will have to run. The White Tower has fallen. If we flee then we will have a chance to fight back."

"Mother, You can't be serious! The White tower has stood for thousands of years. You cannot ask to do this."

"If you wish to remain behind, then so be it. All who wish to live must be in the courtyard in two days. This will give us time to plan our escape and gather supplies."

"As you wish, Mother."

On the morning of the second day, almost three hundred Aes Sedai gathered in the main courtyard.

They were divided into ten groups. Each group was sent to a different area of the world. The groups sent to Altara, Tear, Illian, Seandar and Cairhien were hunted down and killed by Asha'man. Egwene led a group into the Lost Isle where they were imprisoned. Shana's group was sent to Andor, near Baerlon. The three remaining groups were sent to the Aiel Waste, Tarabon and Almoth plain.

-The White Tower-

"Nynaeve, the Asha'man made another attempt this morning."

"How is the shield holding?"

"Not well. We will not last out the night. They use different weaves now."

Nynaeve felt her body lift off the ground as a series of lightning bolts shattered against the Shield. The entire Tower shook as blasts of fire slammed into the Tower.

"Nynaeve!"

"What? What is it Azure?"

"Those attacks, they're hitting the Tower!"

"I'm not going to let them take the Tower without out a price. I'm going after Logain. Are you coming Azure?"

Just then Azure's choice was decided for her as a squad of armed men ran towards them. They never got any closer. The glow surrounded Azure before Nynaeve could speak. Balefire lit up the entire corridor and plowed right through the attackers. Nynaeve and Azure ran to the nearest window.

"Azure, never do that again. Not Balefire. Do you want us to be stilled? I'll watch the corridor. Do you think you can do some damage to them?"

"Wait. If I use Balefire on Logain will that stop the attack?" Unnoticed a squad of Asha'man came around the corner.

"No. Just kill as many of those men as you can. Leave Logain to me."

A moment's warning was all they had to put up a wall of air between themselves and a ball of fire as big as a horse. The Asha'man kept attacking with different forms of Fire and Spirit. Azure and Nynaeve could not stand up to the constant assault. Nynaeve's shield of water and air was weakening with each consecutive fireball.

"Azure, Go to Shana. She'll know what to do. She's in the Two Rivers. Go!"

Nynaeve expanded her web so that it enveloped both of them. But it was extremely weak. A Gateway appeared behind them both. The last thing that Azure saw before the Gateway closed was Nynaeve, dancing with fire and lightning.


	2. A new journey

The Wheel of time turns and ages come and go. Memories turn to legend, legends turn to myth and even myth fades as the age that spawned it comes and goes. In one Age, called the Fourth Age by some, an Age yet to come, an Age long passed, a wind rose in the Three Fold Land. The wind was not the beginning, for the Wheel has no beginnings, but it was a beginning. For some the wind was a blessing, bringing sweet respite from the never- ending heat of summer. For the Aes Sedai journeyers, the wind held an entirely different meaning.  
  
"They're getting closer" Remarked one. She was short by Cairheinin standards, with jet black hair. Her skin was as pale as the full moon.  
  
"Indeed. We're going to have to move faster Azure" Her companion replied. The pillar of smoke and flame following them had grown larger by the day. Cracks were spreading before the Sisters, causing them to slow down their march.  
  
"If they catch us you know what will happen, we'll all go crazy, just like them."  
  
"Oh stop it. You're scaring the others."  
  
"If they can't handle it then they shouldn't be here. We are all that stands between the Asha'man and the populace. If they do not have the courage to face old friends in battle then they have no place with us."  
  
"For the light's sake Azure, why can't you be like our other sisters and be content with our mission?"  
  
"Because they have not lost their families to the Asha'man!" screamed Azure as she turns her head and silently weeps. "I still see my father and mother, screaming at me to run. They were torn apart before my eyes! I could do nothing to help them. They died, Shana, because I could not use my powers!"  
  
Shana couldn't think of anything to comfort her with. It was obvious that if left alone, Azure would go crazy. Azure may lose her mind, Shana thought, but she will not be taking us with her.  
  
"Azure. You must believe that we will succeed. The Asha'man must be gentled. It won't be today, or tomorrow, but it will happen. It will take every last drop of our power and knowledge to bring them to heel. I will not allow them to break the world again. You must believe. We will get revenge for your family soon enough."  
  
"How? Just what can we do against them? We have been Aes Sedai for what? Thirteen years? We do not even know how to counter some of the things Al'Thor has taught them."  
  
"I ask you to believe in me Azure. I have learned some things on my trips with Cadsuane. Enough to defeat this band if we're lucky. I just needed a reason. The things I know could get us executed if the other sisters find out."  
  
"What? What is it that you know?"  
  
"You will find out tomorrow. That will give us sufficient time to lay our trap."


	3. The Enemy Camp

A vertical slash of light pierced the darkness of the forest clearing. The two black-clad men on guard snapped to attention as a lone man stepped out of the Gateway. The two guards, once realizing who this man was, stood up even straighter and gave a salute.

"Tell Scipinus to meet me in my tent right away." The man said to one of the guards. The guard turned and ran into the camp. As he reached the camp many more guards were dispatched to find the man known as Scipinus.

"M'Hael, are they much farther?" the remaining guard asked.

"You speak out of turn Corlan."

"Forgive me M'Hael, it was just my curiosity"

The M'Hael stood still, silently appraising the old guard.

"You've been an Asha'man for about ten years correct?"

"Yes sir. I was among Rand Al'Thor's Companions at the sealing of the bore. I was also his personal bodyguard before Moridin took his life."

"Go and find a replacement and join me and Scipinus in my tent. I have a proposition for you that I think you will like." Then without warning M'Hael Damar Flinn turned and strode into camp. The black Aes Sedai flag crackled louder and more forcefully the minute he entered camp.


End file.
